


A Scribe, Euphoric

by PFDiva



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Orgy, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Sexual Anhedonia, Spitroasting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: The Lady Heterodyne has the most interesting discussions





	A Scribe, Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse for some of my favorite characters to screw. No plot, no point.

Dimo's head is in Agatha's lap, her fingers idly carding through his hair. Over his head, she is discussing sparky things with her consorts, but she's refused to get up twice because she thinks he's asleep and she doesn't want to disturb him. Honestly, she needs the rest, so Dimo doesn't feel bad about taking up her lap and keeping her in place.

Dimo's hand is idly curled around her ankle, and she smells so very good. Jenka had winked at him weeks ago about some list Van had made, and he'd found his name on it in Oggie's handwriting. Oggie isn't _wrong_ , but Dimo still lit his hat on fire as complaint about Oggie's presumption. Oggie isn't deterred.

There is a shift in the tone over Dimo's head, and he wouldn't care about it, except for the fact that Agatha smells musky with arousal now. Someone to Dimo's right makes a sharp, bitten-off noise and Agatha's fingers tighten in Dimo's hair. He lets himself groan, the sound rumbling up out of him against her leg.

Agatha whispers his name and he shifts, burying his face in the space between her ample thighs. She's still got her pants on, but she gasps and tries to move her legs so that he is properly between them. He doesn't let her.

Instead, he mouths at the mound where her pubic hair would be if she were naked. He kisses the tops and insides of her thighs, one hand holding her ankle and keeping her leg at an intentionally awkward angle, the other rubbing knuckles against her crotch through her clothes. She squirms and tightens her grip in his hair, her breathing gone heavy and labored.

He hears someone cry out, loud and desperate. It takes a moment for the sound to resolve itself into Tarvek's voice. He doesn't hear an answering cry or groan, or even smug laughter. He must be riding Gil, then. Gil had stamina to rival a jaeger. He also doesn't get any particular pleasure from sex, so Dimo is pretty sure it doesn't count.

But that doesn't matter. Agatha's consorts are not his concern right now. In this moment, giving Agatha pleasure is the primary goal, and one he is fairly certain he is accomplishing quite well. She is urgently grinding against his knuckles, her fingers twisting painfully in his hair.

He finally looks up and finds Agatha doubled over, her face flushed vividly pink, her mouth hanging open as she pants. She is incandescent. She is his Heterodyne. And when she notices him looking, her smile goes deliciously sharp around the edges.

She pulls him up for a kiss, devouring his mouth like she will eat him whole. He'd let her. Somehow or another, he ends up in her lap, straddling her hips with her strong hands digging into his ass. She won't leave bruises, but only because he is a jaeger.

When she finishes plundering his mouth, Dimo is a shaken wreck and she shoves him backwards hard. He flails, his leg catching on the arm of her chair, and finds himself in Higgs' arms. Higgs arches a brow down at him, and Dimo sheepishly grins in reply. He should have known Higgs was there and he hadn't even realized. How embarrassing.

Dimo doesn't have long to be embarrassed, because Agatha is undoing his pants and threading his legs through the arms of the chair. While he'd been distracted, she'd gotten her own pants off and from the smug way Violetta is licking her fingers, he'd misses the woman fingerfucking his Heterodyne. It is kind of tragic.

Fortunately for him, Agatha is throwing a leg over Dimo's waist, straddling his hips and rubbing her wet heat against the shaft of his cock, teasing him. When he tries to get the chair out of the way, she smacks at his hip. She wants him off-balance, his body straining to hold the position she wants him in.

God, she is an exciting Heterodyne.

Since he can't get much leverage from the chair, he focuses on trying to stabilize himself on Higgs. Higgs, in a move that really shouldn't surprise Dimo, refuses to allow Dimo to get his balance. In fact, Higgs takes two steps back, his hands under Dimo's shoulders being the only thing keeping Dimo up. Higgs is nude, too, and Dimo is pretty sure that is Higgs' cock smearing wetness over his shoulder.

Agatha grabs Dimo's cock, lining it up with her pussy and sinking onto it. She goes too fast, grimacing at the stretch even though she is incredibly wet. She is tight enough to make Dimo's gasp, and she smirks at him when she hears the sound. Her hips describe a tight circle around him and Dimo buries his face in his arm. He couldn't come this soon. He'd embarrass himself and disappoint her.

Fortunately for his concentration, Higgs has a handful of his hair, is pulling his head back to feed Higgs' cock into it. It is thick enough to make Dimo's jaw ache, and long enough to impede his breathing. Agatha's weight is settling more firmly on his hips and he is beginning to ache from the exertion of the position already. It is wonderful.

Higgs fucks Dimo's throat with a pretty singular focus, while Agatha alternates between riding and grinding on him. He feels her fingers scratching over his chest, pulling at his fur and pinching his nipples, making him gasp and try to thrust. He only has middling success, though he considers it a victory when he makes Agatha gasp as well.

At some point, one of the other ladies comes over. He hears a feminine voice and feels knuckles low against his belly, then Agatha comes around him, twice in quick succession, squirming and shouting and clenching and making him come as well. His seed pours into her and she doesn't get off, continuing to clench and grind around him. The overstimulation is exquisite enough to make Dimo want to weep with joy.

Higgs suddenly gasps overhead, his cock throbbing in Dimo's mouth. Then his hips twitch hard and his cum begins to dribble into Dimo's mouth in that way that suggests someone had their fingers on Higgs's prostate. Someone is trying to milk him dry that way.

Dimo is almost jealous. Then Higgs' nails began to dig into Dimo's shoulders and Dimo changes his mind. Higgs is absolutely being tortured with pleasure, his voice going rough and ragged with overuse.

When she finishes milking Higgs, Zeetha moves on to Dimo while Violetta rides Dimo's face. Dimo's legs are still tangled in the chair, but Higgs' knees have given out, so Dimo can at least get more leverage to thrust up into Agatha, who is just as much at the mercy of Zeetha's clever fingers as Dimo.

When Agatha finally manages to escape, Zeetha makes Dimo fuck her in a completely different, muscle-straining position while Gil fucks his ass and Violetta fucks his mouth with a strap-on.

He gets to watch Higgs blow Tarvek, too.

At some point, Oggie and Maxim arrive, so Agatha has them fuck Dimo for her pleasure too. At another, Dimo passes out while Violetta fucks his ass, choking on Gil's absurdly large cock (after it’s cleaned off—noone wants anything that had been in someone's ass anywhere else before it is cleaned), and wakes up on his back, Higgs helping a visibly exhausted Tarvek ride his cock. This happens to him multiple times with multiple people.

He isn't the only one it happens to, of course. He eats Zeetha out until her eyes roll back in her head and she crumples with exhaustion. When he leaves her to make Oggie blow him, Higgs' cock replaces his tongue in her body. Violetta crumples screaming into Agatha's shoulder while Agatha torments her with something that buzzes loudly, even from between Violetta's thighs, then Oggie eats her out for an hour until she revives.

Agatha and her consorts manage a proper nap, but only because Violetta and Zeetha get distracted with tying up the jaegers for five hours.

Dimo gets tied to Oggie in such a way that in spite of the fact that he had Oggie's cock up his ass, neither of them could move to take advantage of it. Their arms are tied together so they hug one another, with only a small space between them, their ankles and thighs tied to each other further bound them together and helplessly in place.

And then Violetta, cruel woman that she is, squeezes into the space between them and rides Dimo's cock with wild abandon, near smothering Oggie with her bust and the combined weight. It is probably for the best Oggie has access to her breasts and not Dimo--he isn't sure he could properly manage his teeth with all the stimulation.

By the time she is done with them, Zeetha manages to drive Maxim to tears in a display of erotic sadism that has Higgs grinning at her with every single one of his teeth.

Dimo is sad to have missed it.

He doesn't miss Zeetha beaming at Higgs, giving him a brief kiss, then smacking him in the face so hard she knocks him over.

Lucky bastard.

Then Zeetha drags Oggie over to help give Maxim some aftercare. He turns out to be alright enough to want to stay, but also quite done getting hurt.

Considering Maxim's masochistic streak, that is saying something.

Oggie trades places with Maxim, who gets to swallow Dimo's dick for a while. Violetta chooses to brush Maxim's hair and grind her cunt into his ass. Dimo holds Maxim's wrists down on the bed, helping Violetta keep him grounded.

Dimo manages to miss what Zeetha does to Oggie, too busy watching Violetta smear herself all over Maxim's ass and at the wrong angle besides, but Zeetha makes Oggie cry, too. Higgs is the only one she doesn't make cry, and he is covered in painful-looking welts and bitemarks when she is done, much like Oggie and Maxim.

Sometime after Violetta came in Maxim's hair and Higgs made Zeetha howl with delight, the pair of women realize Agatha and her consorts had actually fallen asleep.

Gil and Agatha are propped up against the headboard with Tarvek sprawled across their laps. Agatha's head is on Gil's shoulder, her mouth open and emitting the snores that gave her away. Gil's cheek rests against her hair and his fingers are tangled in Tarvek's hair. His cock is in Tarvek's mouth and Dimo had vague memories of Agatha shoving Tarvek's face onto Gil's dick. "To keep you occupied," she'd said, before gleefully shoving her vibrator up his ass.

The vibrator had worked its way out at some point and lays rumbling on the bed, though Agatha still has a possessive hand on Tarvek's ass, even in her sleep. Dimo watches with an exhausted sort of amusement as Zeetha drags Agatha one way, Violetta drags Gil the other, and Higgs picks Tarvek up by his throat. There is a moment of real terror on Tarvek's face that prompts Dimo to dive for Higgs' arm, but Tarvek makes the "I want this" signal against Dimo's chest, weakly pushing him away.

When Dimo sits back, Higgs flashes him a bemused frown, then shifts his grip so he isn't impeding Tarvek's breathing for long enough to verbally confirm Tarvek is okay to continue. Tarvek affirms that he is fine, choking on the end of his sentence because Higgs' hand moves to cut off Tarvek's air again.

Dimo isn't so interested in that, so he takes a look around to see what else is going on.

Agatha is spread out on the far side of the bed with Zeetha's fingers so far up inside her cunt that it is a wonder they weren't coming out of her mouth. Zeetha has Agatha pinned on one side, and Maxim has Agatha pinned on the other, Agatha's fingers clawing at both their backs while Maxim kisses Agatha with fervor and Zeetha fingerfucks her stupid.

Off to the side, Oggie is just coming back from the bathroom, waggling his obviously freshly-cleaned cock at Violetta, who laughs and grabs at his hip with one hand to pull him closer. She can only reach with one hand because she needs the other to keep her balance while Gil leisurely fucks her. Oggie obligingly climbs onto the bed to help Gil spitroast Violetta.

Dimo watches until he hears a desperate, wheezing whine behind him. He looks back in time to watch Higgs almost viciously pump Tarvek's cock until Tarvek spills over his fist. Higgs lets go of Tarvek's throat, dropping him onto the bed to cough and catch his breath. Higgs holds his cum-stained hand out at Dimo and Dimo, feeling accommodating, licks Higgs' hand clean. Which is how Dimo ends up with Higgs' cock down his throat for the second time in what had to be at least 50 hours.

Dimo taps out after that, taking up a corner of the bed while the sex continues. He is soon joined by a still-hard Gil. It isn't turning unusual colors, so Dimo doesn't ask if it is okay, and it gradually deflates. Within the hour, they are joined by Maxim and Oggie, who are both all elbows and annoyance. Tarvek crawls over after them, and probably would have sat curled-up in a lonely ball if Gil hadn't dragged him into the pile. Violetta had no such qualms. She is knees and elbows all over them until she gets her desired spot between Maxim and Dimo, her legs hooked over Oggie's waist. Since Oggie is curled up on his side, using Dimo's thigh for a pillow and Maxim's waist for a foot rest, it is no more than he deserves.

Zeetha and Higgs pass Agatha between them for a long time, but Higgs eventually pours Agatha onto her consorts before pulling Zeetha down on top of himself, kissing her. She probably meant to ride him hard and fast, but what actually happens is that Zeetha got Higgs cock inside her, then started leisurely making out with him. They both stay like that for a while, until Zeetha buries her face in Higgs' neck and begins to snore. He doesn't seem to mind, and falls asleep with her.

Dimo probably sleeps for a solid day or more, and when he awakens, it is because Maxim and Oggie are giggling about something they clearly plan to do to Dimo. A muzzy glare convinces them to flee to the other side of the room, still giggling. Dimo is slower about getting up, carefully detangling himself from the people left behind. With no small amount of reluctance, he decides that he needs a bath. He has cum crusted in his fur and smells far too strongly of sex to socialize with anyone comfortably.

He considers letting Higgs sleep a while longer, but Higgs opens one eye to peer at him. Dimo waits. Higgs sighs and slides out from under Zeetha, tipping her into Agatha's back and giving her a pillow to cuddle. The four jaegers make their way to the bathroom, helping each other clean up and reaffirming their bond. When they are clean, Maxim declares that he would get Tarvek up. Oggie volunteers to get Gil, which leaves Dimo with Violetta. Could have been worse.

The four of them return to the bedroom, Higgs rousing Zeetha while the rest carefully rouse their chosen partner, not wanting to awaken Agatha just yet. Violetta leans on Dimo more than she strictly needs to in order to get clean, but he doesn't mind much. It is a sign of how tired she and Zeetha were that neither heckles Gil or Tarvek, who also don't heckle each other.

Once everybody is clean and mostly dressed, Gil and Tarvek exchange a look, then Tarvek looks at Dimo to ask him to wake Agatha. He'd expected they would do it, but they've passed the honor to him.

Dimo gently rouses Agatha from sleep. She yawns and whines before giving Dimo the ghost of a feral smile, subsiding when his response is a warm smile of his own. He gets her into the bathroom, where she flops over her consorts and demands they coddle her. They oblige. Maxim and Oggie each give Dimo a friendly punch before slipping out with Violetta. Zeetha declares that she and Higgs are going to get coffee and breakfast. Dimo offers to go with them in order to bring something back for the trio. Agatha gives him a warm, sweet smile, and said that it would be lovely if he did that.

So he does that.

 


End file.
